Butterflies in My Heart
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: You get those...butterflies. Stephanie knows that feeling, and it may have something to do with our resident hero.


**Disclaimer: No**

**A/N: I saw _Defeeted_ and was inspired. I've been wanting to do this for a long time, but I never got a good idea. Tell me if you like it. **

"Sometimes, when you want to do something really well, you get those…butterflies in your stomach."

The words that Sportacus had told her rung true, as she sat in front of the vanity in the back room. She was so nervous that not only were the butterflies occupying her stomach, but it was doing back flips.

She wanted _so much _to do this well, to make her parents proud, to prove to everyone, including herself, that she could do it, and to—

Well, she had one other thing on her agenda.

For the last five minutes, she had altered between brushing her hair and leaving the brush be. She had to do _some_thing or she was going to go crazy with anxiety.

"Ready to go?" Michelle asked. She was Stephanie's best friend, besides Sportacus, and she was like a sister to her. Usually she seemed younger, but today the roles were reversed.

Stephanie searched her reflection and found a lost little girl in her eyes. She may have been fifteen years old in a blue formal dress, which clung to the perfect places, with her hair swept up and her face beautifully done, but she was still a child, and part of her would always go back to that summer seven years ago when he had first entered her life. She felt less prepared than ever, but there was no time anymore for second guessing. She nodded, though even Michelle could tell she was lying, and stood, pushing back her cushioned stool.

The principal from her school hosting the talent show came back behind the curtain from announcing her name, handed her the mike, and whispered, "Good luck." She stood as the curtain was drawn and her butterflies fluttered furiously as a thousand pairs of nameless eyes, and one pair of crystal blue, were on her.

She found Sportacus immediately, though it was slightly difficult since he was in jeans and a long-sleeve navy t-shirt. His eyes shone with something like pride, mixed with something she wished was love.

_"Where have all the good men gone/Where are all the gods?"_

She sang her heart out, chancing glances at Sportacus at regular intervals. When she neared the end, she gazed at him steadily, trying to convey a silent message, a message for which there was no words. _He _was her hero; _he _was the one she was waiting for.

The curtain fell and she switched off the mike, handing it back to the principal. The applause had been deafening but she had barely noticed. She had eyes only for him, ears filled with her own doubts until they were overcome by the loud and quick drum of her heart.

She changed into a pair of jeans and exited the closet used as a dressing room, dress in hand, covered in plastic. The first face she saw was Michelle's, smiling.

"Oh my _gosh! _ You were _so _great! And you _looked _positively gorgeous!"

Stephanie smiled half-heartedly, looking over her friend's shoulder. If only he were there…

"Y'know, Steph, I gotta go. Call me later." With a final hug, Michelle raced off, happy for some reason that Stephanie knew not. A moment later Stephanie felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun around, the dress twirling, and found herself face to face with a hero.

"Hey Sportacus!"

Now there was a different type of butterflies taking up the vacancy in her stomach that the first batch had left once she had gotten through the first half of the song. If he had noticed the message of her song and her pointed looks, he didn't show it. Stephanie was panicking.

"You were spectacular."

Unlike the sort of smile that she had used when Michelle had complimented her, she split into a hundred-watt grin.

"Thanks. I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

His smile was smaller than, but just as sincere as hers. It was filled with a softer sense of satisfaction, and was bright with pleasure and whatever emotion had been in his eyes before.

"Stephanie, I…I wonder about your song choice."

She cocked her head. He _wondered _about her _song choice? _What was that supposed to mean? She nodded, trying to pretend like she understood. He continued.

"A…hero? Any chance that song meant something to you?"

"It…does."

Sportacus leaned down, hardly an inch from her face.

"You know you'll always be my hero, right Sportacus?"

He nodded, and then put his lips on hers lightly, whispering against them, "Always and forever."

And forever there would be butterflies in the hearts of them both.


End file.
